


Do You Think She Knows?

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [21]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Driver and Train Manager are called in to their boss' office after work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Think She Knows?

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night. The prompt was "video footage".  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

The Manager was utterly confused as he saw the Driver walk towards him in the corridor.

"What, you too?"

"Do you know what this is about?" The Driver wondered.

"I have no idea," said the Manager. "I was told to come here, but she didn't tell me why."

"Same. Do you think she _knows_?" whispered the Driver.

The Manager looked around to make sure no one was around. "How can she possibly know?"

"I don't know, but I have a terrible feeling about this," said the Driver. "I know we're not technically breaking any rules, except for that one time in the food car."

"But the train was empty. No one saw us."

A door opened and the station manager came out. "Ah, you're both here. Step into my office."

The driver and manager looked at each other and followed the station manager into her office.

"I take it you know why you're here," she said and looked at the two of them.

"Not really," said the train manager hesitantly.

"Really?" said the station manager. "I would have thought that after two years with this company the two of you ought to remember that we have security cameras installed on the trains. This includes the food cars."


End file.
